Together
by coffeebean2007
Summary: This is just a one shot. I repeat one shot that I thought would be cute on how Luke and Lorelai could have became Luke and Lorelai


**AN: Okay so this is just a One-Shot that came to my mind. Since I can't think of anything to write for my other stories,I figured a one shot would work.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortenantly...**

hr / 

Lorelai was at home, she had just put a full day in at the Independence Inn and was very tired, well at least tired enough to not want to go all the way out to the kitchen and cook, well...get a poptart or something.

Lorelai reluctantly decided to just go to Luke's, Rory was with Lane for the night and she really wanted someone to talk with. Also it is just plain old fun to bother Luke.

The walk was long and the night was sort of chilly, Lorelai estimated that it would be snowing in a matter of oh, say about two weeks. She has always loved the first snow fall. Everything great had happened when it snowed, she had so many things happen to her durning the first snow fall, or just in winter in general that it was so hard to choose from.

She had finally aproached the diner and once she looked in her and Luke both locked eye's. They have done that a lot lately but neither of them had ever really wanted to approach the subject of why they had oh so very often got lost in one another's gaze. It was hard to believe that today, was exactly two years since they had first met. Lorelai and him had a lot of memories in those two years. Some were not so good as other's but she has always cared deaply for him. He was her best friend, and as far as she new she was also his best friend.

The bells jingled signaling her arrival, Luke looked up already knowing it was her. He had after all just had one of those moments with her that made him feel like he had butterflies, yes butterflies. Big strong Luke got that weak tingly feeling such as butterflies whenever Lorelai came around. He had lately felt like she had the same feelings but was of course to stubborn to do anything about it. He has also tried his best to hide these feelings which was sometimes quite hard to accomplish considering the affect that she had on him.

"Hey Luke, could I have coffee, a bacon cheeseburger, chili fries and a slice of pie?"

"You do realize how much that stuff is not good for you right?

"Yes, I realize this everytime you point it out to me. Yet, it is so good that I am not

able to resist the urge to eat it." Lorelai smiled.

Luke just turned around and mumbled "junkie" as he got her her beloved coffee, that he hasnever really tried but just the thought of it makes him ill. He is also not sure of why he has ever served the stuff. But he would do anything for Lorelai and even if that included giving her coffee, or any type of junk food. If it made her happy he would go to the ends of the earth just to be sure.

"So what are you up to tonight?" Lorelai asked as Luke came back with her food.

"Same thing I do every night. Close up the diner, check out the sports highlights then go to bed. You?"

"Well I was thinking that since Rory was gone for the night well more like the weekend, maybe you would want to come over and watch a movie, seeing as tonight is our usual movie night. But Rory had to go over to Lane's."

"You want me to watch movies with you instead?" Luke asked unbelievingly.

"Well yeah, I mean we are friends, and I think that hanging out would be a good thing. We could talk, and watch movies. It would be a great time to catch up on what is going on in eachothers lifes. Don't you think?" Lorelai asked now locking eye's with Luke.

"Yeah, that would be...good." Luke said nervously. He wasn't quite sure why she always made him so nervous, but truth be told he loved the feeling that she had on him. Hell he loved her. But of course he was to stuborn to admit that.

"Great. Come over after you close or whatever, then we will watch movie's. What would you like to see.

"It doesn't mater to me." Luke said chuckling a little.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter. What have you seen because I really don't want to get a movie that you have seen before." Lorelai said in a 'duh' tone.

"I have not really seen anything, so whatevery you choose will be just fine."

"Are you sure, you think anything I choose will be fine? No sugestions?" Lorelai asked trying to get at least some of his interests out.

"Anything." Luke replied refilling her coffee.

Taking a long sip of her coffee Lorelai got up and said, "All right then, I will get a couple of classics. . .come over whenever you are done here. Oh, and bring coffee, and some food."

Luke just smirked as Lorelai made her way out of the diner.

hr / 

Back at the house Lorelai was getting ready for her company. She had never really planed on asking Luke to come over but she thought that maybe she could get to know the flannel wearing man a little bit more. Her house was a mess, so Lorelai thought cleaning up would do some good. She actually only shoved things in the closet or shoved it all in Rory's room. She was gone anyways.

Luke was no just finishing closing up the diner. He was sort of nervous about tonight, although it was not a date, that he knew of but he was still confused as why she asked him, I mean why not Sookie. All he knew was that he was closing up the diner early bringing food for Lorelai and going to watch movies, and it was not even a date. Yep he was definently whiped by one Lorelai Gilmore.

Lorelai had just finished "cleaning up" her house when the doorbell rang. Lorelai tried her best not to rush over to the door but it was difficult, she knew this was not a date but she couldn't wait to see what in this night would be revieled about one another's past. She has never really liked talking about her past but with Luke she thinks that they could talk about anything and hopefully he felt the same.

She opened the door and standing before her was Luke, he had actually brought food, coffee and if she was not mistaken he had even brought pie. Her favorite at that Boisenberry. Or well at least it was in her top five.

"Hey, are you ready to be amazed by the wonderfulness that is classic movies?" Lorelai asked as she ushered Luke in.

"I guess." Luke said as he set all the food down on the coffee table. Luke then looked around feeling comfortable, he has always felt comfortable in her house, weather it was just to fix something or if he had to drop off something for her. He personally thought of it as a second home.

Lorelai and Luke began to take all the food out of the bags setting them up on the coffee table and getting all situated on the couch. Lorelai sat on the (picture standing in front of Lorelai's couch right now so you know from your stance your back is to the TV) right side while Luke took residence on the far left resting his arm on the arm rest.

"So are you ready? This movie is a classic and one of Rory's favorites."

"Yeah, I'm ready. What movie is it anyways?"

"_His Girl Friday_"

"And that would be about?" Luke asked, never hearing about this movie before.

Well it is about this guy who is trying the best he can to not let his ex-wife get married all the while this huge crime breaks out and he is working on getting the true story and . . . you know what let's just watch the movie and if you still have questions I shall answer them after the movie." Lorelai suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Luke replied grabbing his salad.

"OH, before we start, do you want a beer or something?"

"A beer sounds pretty good."

Lorelai got up to retrieve the beers. Good thing she went out and bought some today. She has never really been into drinking beer but she had figured it is always a good idea to be prepared . . . just in case her company likes beer. As she was making her way into the kitchen Luke found himself staring at her. He shook all thoughts away he was having just in time for her to come back with the beer.

"So are we ready?" Lorelai asked taking her seat next to Luke once again.

"I think we are set now."

hr / 

The movie seemed to end all to quickly, both Luke and Lorelai became comfortable with one another around and it seemed as though their time together on this night was dwendiling away quite fast.

"So what did you think?" Lorelai asked turning off the movie and then crossing her legs so she was facing Luke.

"It actually wasn't that bad. I think I could handle seeing it again sometime." Luke said adjusting him self so he was more in front of Lorelai.

"Really? I didn't think that you would actually enjoy that."

"Then why did you choose that one?" Luke asked chuckling a little.

"I thought I would broadin your movie watching." Lorelai said logically.

"I see, well you did and I enjoyed it very much."

"Good."

There was then silence that filled the room. This silence was not akward but it was, well nice. Both were trying to ignore the feeling each one was having on the other...but lets face it, it was hard. Lorelai finally broke the silence by saying, "So do you want to watch another movie, or should we just talk?"

"Um..." Luke was not sure what to say, on one hand talking to Lorelai had always been nice and he could admit anything to her. Then on the other hand he liked to watch movies with her, she always chose great movies...plus she was quiet.

"Well either way, it really doesn't matter to me. I mean I could handle another movie, unless you have something you want to talk about?"

"OH, no I don't have anything I necessarily want to talk about. I just wasn't sure if you enjoyed these types of movies." Lorelai said, as she picked up her beer and took a long sip.

"Well how about this we watch another movie, then if we are up for it we will talk?"

"Sounds good to me."

"So, what movie is next on the list?" Luke asked adjusting in his seat once again.

"Oh, it is a classic, you will love, I mean I have seen it at least a billion times and it is also again one of Rory's favorites." Lorelai said grinning uncontrolably.

"And that movie would be?" Luke asked actually a little afraid of what she might have chosen.

"Casablanca!" Lorelai excitedly stated as she literarly jumped off the couch to put in the movie.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am serious, this is a classic." Lorelai dramatically said.

"This better be good, that is all I got to say."

"It is trust me."

hr / 

It was the next morning, the morning right after the movie night. Both Luke and Lorelai fell asleep, Luke was still in his same position but Lorelai was leaned up against him, Luke's arm was drapped around her, and Lorelai's left hand was resting on his chest. As it turns out they were more tired then they thought, they both had fallen asleep twenty minutes into the movie. It wasn't until later in the night Lorelai had unconsciencly snuggled up closer to Luke.

"Luuuke." Lorelai said in her deep slumber.

"hmm?" Luke responded, not realizing he and Lorelai were actually having a semi-conversation in their sleep.

"I love you..."

All of a sudden Luke was startled out of his sleep. He sort of jumped but held back a little realizing the sleeping form next to him. At first Luke was quite confused he only remembered them watching a movie. In fact he did not remember anything from the second movie they had just started. It was then he realized the static on the screen that indicated the movie had indeed ended and apparently Lorelai either did not make it through either or she was just to lazy to turn off the television when the movie had began. Luke asumed she didn't make it, after all she did seem pretty tired before the movie had started. Not that she would have ever admited that though.

"Luuuke, I love you" Lorelai once again slurred

_What! Did she just say what I think she did? No, she couldn't have. Boy do I wish she did that would make things a whole lot better. For both of us. I wonder if I should wake her up? _Luke thought. Soon enough Lorelai lurched up startling both Luke and herself.

"What? What happened?" Lorelai asked startled by that position and quickly looked down, just to make sure.

"Nothing, the last thing I remember was you starting that movie..."

"Oh, well then how did we, end up like this?" Lorelai asked all of a sudden feeling cold from the loss of heat that Luke and been aparently sufficing when they were so close not that long ago.

"I have no idea...but it was nice?" Luke said, trying his best to ignore the fact that Lorelai had just moments ago admited in her sleep that she loved him. He just wanted to know if that was true.

"It was?" Lorelai asked startled. Everyone had told her that Luke liked her but this was the first time he had admited well some what to actually admiting to like her. Sure they had stollen moments through their eyes but neither one of them had ever gone as far as actually verbally admitting that.

"Um...yeah."Luke hesitated then added, "I just, thought that . . ."

Lorelai interupted by putting her hand on his lips and said, "I know what you meant. . . and I guess I thought, and feel the same . . ." Lorelai smirked as she finished.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Lorelai reasured

Luke then pulled Lorelai in for a deep passionate kiss. At first Lorelai was shocked at the gesture, but she soon relaxed into the kiss. They pulled apart once air was a must, and they just sat there resting their foreheads against one another.

"Lorelai?" Luke suddenly broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

Luke pulled his head away and looked directly into her eyes. Lorelai could instantly see the love and care in his eyes. Luke had then said, "I first need to know if you think that going on with a relationship, would be good, because if you want I am willing to forget that ever happened . . . I mean if your not comfortable with this, I just am willing to forge..."

Lorelai instantly inturupted Luke by placing a soft kiss against his lips, then she said, "I don't want to forget that happened, I like the thought of...us."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I actually have for a while now, and I guess well. . . I just don't want to forget it happened."

"Neither do I."

"Then why did you suggest it?" Lorelai asked laughing a little.

_Man I love that laugh, I should let her know that now..._ Luke quickly shook his head to clear his thought and grabed both of Lorelai's hands and interlocked their fingers. He then said, "Because, I just want you to be happy. If that means you not wanting to be with me I am willing...to I guess let you be happy. I love you Lorelai, I always have. I just want you to know that I would do anything for you. And also for Rory."

_He loves me? Wow, everyone was right. Man that sucks...well at least the part about them being right. _"Luke." Lorelai said ready to admit anything to him.

"Yeah?" Luke asked quite worried, he did not know what to expect after he just professed his love for her.

"I love you too."

Luke's heart swelled as did Lorelai's, they then both moved closer to one another and had yet another passoinate kiss. This one was if it was at all possible this one was the most heartfelt kiss either one of them had ever shared and that included the two prior kisses that had happened earlier today.

Just as the kiss was starting to get heated Rory walked in the door. Luke and Lorelai pulled away quickly but not quite quick enough, Luke and Lorelai now had to announce the wonderful news that was how they became a couple.

hr / 

**AN: Okay so what did you think. That was sort of a long one shot but hey what can I say. Um if you were wondering I am not so sure if the page breaks work so if in some parts of the story if you see hr in then that is where the page is supposed to break...I dont know if it is going to work. **

**Please review, and I hope to update my other stories soon but my house got flooded and my room was in the basement so right now we have some contractors fixing the pipe and so my computer with all of my stories is not hooked up right now. **

**again PLEASE REVIEW this is my first one shot and I want to know what you think**

**Oh and one more thing I had no beta for this story so i appologize for the spelling and gramatical errors. **

**Review! Please!**


End file.
